


Fathers & Daughters

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to the argument between SG-1’s leader and archaeologist was like going back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers & Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "the more things change, the more they stay the same"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam loved being the commanding officer of the SGC, but there were days she thought that General Hammond must have had the patience of a saint.

Because listening to the argument going on between SG-1’s leader and archaeologist was like going back in time.

“Think of what we could learn!” said Dr. Zoe Jackson, leaning across the briefing room table in excitement, dark pigtails bouncing. “The roots of three different languages might all be related to this one—”

“Did we mention the giant wolf-things?” drawled Lt. Col. A.J. O’Neill, idly twisting the end of her blonde braid around one finger. “The Dominoes say that the ruins are their usual hunting grounds.”

“Domnerans,” Zoe corrected. “And they’re probably more closely related to the coyote than wolf—”

“They tried to eat us,” A.J. interrupted again. “Or do you not remember me saving your life? Again.”

“Of course I remember, and I’m grateful, as always. But we shouldn’t pass up a discovery like this! Rya’c, back me up here.”

He raised an eyebrow. “The creatures did seem unusually vicious,” he said. “Perhaps caution is wise.”

“Ha!” A.J. cried, smugly.

“However,” Rya’c continued, “there is no reason we can’t ask the Domnerans if they have more information on the creature’s habits, in order to determine if they spend any quantity of time in another location.”

“What, like migration?” asked Zoe. She frowned thoughtfully. “On Earth, wolves do maintain substantial territories, where they’re allowed to. These are alien creatures, but we might be able to get enough time to—”

“That’s still a risk,” said A.J. “The Domino village had those big walls for a reason, Zoe, and—”

“General O’Neill, are you okay?” asked Lt. Frank Jones, the team’s rookie officer, looking worried.

Sam removed her fingers from the bridge of her nose. “I’m fine,” she said. “I’ve just heard this argument a few times already.”

“Sorry, Aunt Sam, we don’t usually mean to fight,” said Zoe, but A.J. just smirked.

“Hey,” she said, “you married him.”

Her mother snorted a laugh. “Yes, I did.”

“Sam!” Daniel appeared in the doorway, looking as excited as his daughter. “Did you see the pictures Zoe took on P9X-1124? They’re incredible! Do you think we could—?”

“Daniel,” interrupted Jack, coming in behind him. “We agreed that it was the children’s turn to go and explore the universe.’

“Yes, but—”

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose again. “Okay,” she said loudly, then pointed at Zoe. “It’s a no-go on the wolf-planet, at least until we get more information from the locals.”

Zoe nodded, with a sigh. A.J. opened her mouth, but Sam pointed at her next, “SG-1 will not be assigned to get that information, but you will get first crack if and when an archaeological mission is okayed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” A.J. agreed.

“And,” continued Sam, pointing at Jack and Daniel, “there will be no ‘reserve duty personnel’ on this mission unless Colonel O’Neill and I deem it safe enough.”

“But Sam—” Daniel began, but a glare from Sam shut him up again. “Yes, okay.”

“Great!” said Jack. “So… dinner, anyone? I hear there’s cake.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, there’s cake.”

THE END


End file.
